Sea Elf
Sea Elves are distant relatives of surface elves. They share many traits in common including long lives, deep attachment to their surroundings, and often arrogant attitudes. Unlike their land-bound counterparts, sea elves are by no means considered quiet or reserved. Sea elves are a boisterous lot, and take celebration, vengeance, and pride especially seriously. Appearance Sea elves resemble their land cousins with their slender bodies and exceptional grace and beauty. They have lustrous blue-grey skin, ranging from pale to dark. Their hair is typically green, silvery, pale blue or white. Eye color is usually dark, from deep blue or green to black. Their ears are delicately pointed like those of land elves. Sea elves have webbed fingers and toes and strong, lithe bodies adapted to swimming. They usually wear clothing woven from undersea plants, decorated with coral, shells, and pearls. Magterian Sea Elves are very different in appearance, and are sometimes considered to be another subrace of their own. They instead have traits of crustaceans and cephalopods with skin colors varying from light blue to bright red to pale green. They live mostly on land, but near the coast as the Magterian Sea lacks the same expansive coral reefs that East Eidyn Sea Elves live in. Culture Sea elves vary widely in culture depending on what region they live in. East Eidyn Sea Sea elves here have a king or queen to whom they pay tribute, but has limited control over daily life. Sea elves live as they please, coming together under a leader only in times of undersea disaster or great woe for the world in general. The elven nobility of the sea are mostly responsible for adjudicating trade agreements, treaties, and tariffs. The sea elf population consists primarily of artists and craftsman who create some of the most breathtaking splendors of the sea. The most breathtaking of these splendors is the spectacular elven cities that are crafted from living coral. Sea elves revere both magic and nature and seldom hesitate to let one enhance the other. A departure from the philosophies of other elven kind, sea elves are not afraid to meddle or tinker with the natural order of things. More often than not, this leads to spectacular works of living art. Occasionally, this has also led to great and terrible abominations that cause more harm than good. Sea elves can be prideful and egotistical, and this can easily lead to folly if mixed with unchecked arcane might. East Eidyn Sea Elves were partially displaced during Leir's conquests as they raised the land using the Worldstone. The Coral Forest in the Leir desert consists of the remains of these areas that were dried up by the Worldstone, making the East Eidyn Sea Elves only a fraction in strength of what they once were during the height of their power. Magterian Sea Elves These Sea Elves live just off the coast of Marperio in Emsius, originally formed by refugees from Leir's terraforming. While originally met with tension and conflict when Leirian refugees followed shortly after, they eventually learned to coexist. Racism is prevalent among human and Sea Elf population, but the current king of Marperio is a Sea Elf who doesn't show himself in public.